1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for the application of hardfacing to portions of a drill bit using robotic apparatus.
2. State of the Art
In the exploration of oil, gas, and geothermal energy, wells or boreholes in the earth are created in drilling operations using various types of drill bits. These operations typically employ rotary and percussion drilling techniques. In rotary drilling, the borehole is created by rotating a drill string having a drill bit secured to its lower end. As the drill bit drills the well bore, segments of drill pipe are added to the top of the drill string. While drilling, a drilling fluid is continually pumped into the drilling string from surface pumping equipment. The drilling fluid is transported through the center of the hollow drill string and through the drill bit. The drilling fluid exits the drill bit through one or more nozzles in the drill bit. The drilling fluid then returns to the surface by traveling up the annular space between the well bore and the outside of the drill string. The drilling fluid transports cuttings out of the well bore as well as cooling and lubricating the drill bit.
The type of drill bit used to drill the well will depend largely on the hardness of the formation being drilled. One type of rotary rock drill is a drag bit. Early designs for a drag bit included hardfacing applied to various portions of the bit. Currently, designs for drag bits have extremely hard cutting elements, such as natural or synthetic diamonds, mounted to a bit body. As the drag bit is rotated, the cutting elements form the bottom and sides of the well bore.
Another typical type of rotary drill bit is the tri-cone roller drill bit that has roller cones mounted on the body of the drill bit, which rotate as the drill bit is rotated. Cutting elements, or teeth, protrude from the roller cones. The angles at which the roller cones are mounted are mounted on the bit body determine the amount of cut or bite of the bit with respect to the well bore. As the roller cones of the drill bit roll on the bottom of the hole being drilled, the teeth or carbide inserts apply a high compressive and shear loading to the formation causing fracturing of the formation into debris. The cutting action of roller cones comprises a combination of crushing, chipping and scraping. The cuttings from a roller cone drill bit typically comprise a mixture of chips and fine particles.
Yet another type of rotary drill bit is a hybrid drill bit that has a combination of hard cutting elements, such as natural or synthetic diamonds and roller cones mounted on the body of the drill bit.
There are two general types of roller cone drill bits; TCI bits and steel-tooth bits. “TCI” is an abbreviation for tungsten carbide insert. TCI roller cone drill bits have roller cones having a plurality of tungsten carbide or similar inserts of high hardness that protrude from the surface of the roller cone. Numerous styles of TCI drill bits are designed for various types of formations, in which the shape, number and protrusion of the tungsten carbide inserts on the roller cones of the drill bit will vary, along with roller cone angles on the drill bit.
Steel-tooth roller cone drill bits are also referred to as milled-tooth bits because the steel teeth of the roller cones are formed by a milling machine. However, in larger bits, it is also known to cast the steel teeth and, therefore, “steel-tooth” is the better reference. A steel-tooth roller cone drill bit uses roller cones each having an integral body of hardened steel with teeth formed on the periphery. There are numerous styles of steel-tooth roller cone drill bits designed for formations of varying hardness in which the shape, number and protrusion of the teeth will vary, along with roller cone angles on the drill bit.
The cost efficiency of a drill bit is determined by the drilling life of the drill bit and the rate at which the drill bit penetrates the earth. Under normal drilling conditions, the teeth of the steel-tooth roller cone drill bits are subject to continuous impact and wear because of their engagement with the rock being drilled. As the teeth are worn away, the penetration rate of the drill bit decreases causing the cost of drilling to increase.
To increase the cost efficiency of a steel-tooth roller cone drill bit or a hybrid drill bit having steel-tooth roller cones, it is necessary to increase the wear resistance of the steel teeth. To accomplish this, it is known to deposit one or more layers of a wear-resistant material or “hardfacing” to the exposed surfaces of the steel teeth. Fusion hardfacing refers to a group of techniques that apply (fuse) a wear-resistant alloy (hardfacing) to a substrate metal. Common hardfacing techniques include arc welding and gas torch welding, among other welding processes.
Conventional welding techniques used to apply hardfacing to steel-tooth roller cone drill bits include oxyacetylene welding (OAW) and atomic hydrogen welding (AHW). Currently, manual welding is typically used in the commercial production of roller cone rock bits. Roller cones are mounted on a positioning table while a welding torch and welding rod are used to manually apply hardfacing to portions of each tooth of each roller cone by a welder moving from tooth to tooth and cone to cone from various positions.
Conventional hardfacing materials used to add wear resistance to the steel teeth of a roller cone drill bit include tungsten carbide particles in a metal matrix, typically cobalt or a mixture of cobalt and other similar metals. Many different compositions of hardfacing material have been employed in the rock bit field to achieve wear-resistance, durability and ease of application. Typically, these hardfacing materials are supplied in the form of a welding rod, but can be found in powder form for use with other types of torches.
The physical indicators for the quality of a hardfacing application include uniformity, thickness, coverage, porosity, and other metallurgical properties. Typically, the skill of the individual applying hardfacing determines the quality of the hardfacing. The quality of hardfacing varies between drill bits as well as between the roller cones of a drill bit, and individual teeth of a roller cone. Limited availability of qualified welders has aggravated the problem because the application of hardfacing is extremely tedious, repetitive, skill-dependent, time-consuming, and expensive. The application of hardfacing to roller cones is considered the most tedious and skill-dependent operation in the manufacture of a steel-toothed roller cone drill bit. The consistency of the application of hardfacing to a drill bit by a skilled welder varies over different portions of the drill bit.
When attempts to utilize robotics to automate the welding process were made, the same configuration was used having a robotic arm to replace the human operator's arm and its varied movements, while leaving the roller cone on a positioning table. The positioning table is capable of automatic indexing between teeth and rows of teeth of a roller cone.
Further, the ability of hardfacing to bond to a drill bit is affected by the temperature of the drill bit when the hardfacing is applied. The hotter the drill bit during hardfacing the better the hardfacing bonds to the drill bit. Also, the hotter the drill bit when hardfacing is applied, the risk for cracking of the drill bit during hardfacing is reduced.